


Rain

by Esatea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, for hidekaneweek, it has lots more than just the week prompts tbh, its a one-prompt-a day multichap, kinda slow build?, oh and there are no ghouls or anything here hahaha, strangers to friends to lovers in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esatea/pseuds/Esatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 --- Future prospects / Anything Goes!</p><p>Kaneki didn’t say anything at first, because even now he was waiting for a line that Hide had gotten into a habit of saying. Hide realized, he always did, and his confused expression turned into a warm smile.</p><p>“Welcome home, Ken,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> For Hidekaneweek yep. idk i just wanted to write something ok.
> 
> Day 1 ––– Introductions / Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 ––– Introductions / Hanging Out
> 
> idk i wanted to write something okay.

Raindrops hit the ground with a solid pace, bit by bit coloring the asphalt a shade darker. The clouds above had during the day gathered into a solid mass of greyness, only to let the rain start falling down just as the clock hit 4PM. Though no forecasts had predicted it, the surmise had begun spreading among the people of the city, that perhaps the rainy season had arrived.

The streets were filled with people, one by one opening their umbrellas to protect themselves from the descending droplets of water. Seen from above it could have looked like a colorful sea, moving around in waves as people rushed forward to reach their destinations.

In this sea of people, not everyone had the luck to have any shelter or barrier to keep the rain away. One of these unfortunate individuals was a young man, who was currently making his way through the crowd with a certain rush in his steps. He was wearing a simple outfit, consisting of jeans and a hoodie, that sadly enough wasn't rainproof in the least. But escaping from the rain was only half of the reason behind his hurrying, besides that he was also running late for his part-time job.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Kaneki Ken was working the later shift at the cafe Anteiku. It started at 4, but the manager had given him special permission to arrive a bit late, due to the circumstances. These included Kaneki's class ending the exact same time as his shift would normally be expected to start. As he couldn't exactly teleport straight from the university to the coffee shop, it had come to him being allowed to be an exception to the rule of punctuality. But he didn't want to inconvenience the manager, and his co-worker who worked the same shift, Nishio, anymore than was necessary, so he still tried his best to not be too much late. In conclusion, every single Tuesday he found himself running through the streets of Tokyo, much like today. The added troublesome factor of rain was just another obstacle in his way.

* * *

Kaneki was catching his breath slightly when he finally entered the coffee shop, hair dripping wet, though covered by his hood. The rain had grown in intensity along the way, and he certainly hadn't been prepared for it. He was lucky that he had to change into his working uniform anyway, as his casual clothes were at least as soaked as his hair.

He had entered through the back of the shop, the entrance all employees and such usually used exclusively. All along he had been staring at his feet, thinking about the soggy mess that the inside of his shoes had become, so when he looked up he was startled to see Nishio standing right in front of him staring down at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"What took you so long?" He demanded. Kaneki was used to his constantly-pissed colleague, so he wasn't especially impressed. The first time he had met him though, when he started working at the cafe, he had been kind of intimidated by the other's harsh words and condescending looks, but that was now all in the past.

"I had to take another route because of the rain," He simply replied, not seeing any point in arguing any further. He turned around to get his work clothes, but Nishio always had to have the last word, didn't he.

"To stay dry? Well that seems to have worked really fucking well, eh?" he noted. What an incredible observation, it wouldn't have come to any lesser genius to suggest that after seeing him _literally dripping water_ from his hair. Kaneki just sighed and ignored Nishio's sarcastic comment. When he however didn't leave, he looked over his shoulder.

"Aren't there any customers out there for you to serve?"

* * *

When Kaneki finally was done changing out of his drenched clothes and was all ready to do his job, he entered the actual coffee shop only to see it completely filled with people. Most of them had probably been surprised by the rain, like Kaneki himself, but unlike him, they had immediately taken shelter inside the nearest place that was in the least dry. All the tables were filled, and Nishio was having his hands full serving them all...

Or so it should have been. With a closer look, Kaneki saw that, yes, the tables were all filled, but no, Nishio didn't seem busy at all. In fact, he seemed to be just leisurely chatting with one single customer. If it now could be called chatting, as it looked more like Nishio was shouting at the poor guy and hitting him on the head. But then again, almost all conversations with the man were like that. The other person, who was sitting alone at the table, was quite enjoying the situation though, if his totally shit-eating grin was anything to go by.

Kaneki didn't have time to pay any closer attention to the exchange, as mentioned there were several other customers waiting to be served.

* * *

"You completely ignored half of the shop," Kaneki dully said. Nishio didn't even look sorry about it.

"That guy was pissing me off okay," he said, with a tint of bitterness in his voice, "He loves annoying the shit out of me fuck him."

Kaneki rolled his eyes inwardly, Nishio just loved being pissed, didn't he. But he was getting curious now, so he asked the question, the one he never would have thought to change his life as much as it ended up doing.

"Who was _that guy_ anyway?"

* * *

Kaneki wasn't exactly good with new people. He tended to mess up words, not knowing what to say or how to say it. Things usually ended up awkward, and he just wanted away. Whenever making new acquaintances, he had to rely nearly completely on them to keep the conversation going. Well, unless he got to discuss books. His friend Touka could definitely testify for the fact that when Kaneki got started about his favorite author it wasn't likely that he would stop any day soon.

But he was nervous anyway, he fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, waiting for Nishio's girlfriend's friend to arrive. Nishio had promised to introduce them, for some reason he seemed to be convinced that they would get along, though Kaneki was doubtful. He said it had something to do with _'their ability in common to completely make him lose his mind._ '

Kaneki didn't know much about the guy except that they were the same age, and that he had an expressive face, framed by chin-length blond hair. He had no idea why he had agreed to this, but it was too late to back out now...

_'Oh god he's coming'_

* * *

_"Meet Nagachika, the most self-loving shit-muncher you'll find in this part of town!"_

The first thing Kaneki thought when he was standing there in front of the smiling man, was something along the lines of 'How am I ever going to get along with this guy?' He was so _happy_ somehow, both out- and easygoing, energetic and kind. It seemed like they were complete opposites, and he couldn't see them interacting any more than he saw himself performing in front of a live audience singing 'My heart will go on.'

"Hey?" The sitting man said, his expression turning questioning. Kaneki realized he had, while agonizing about the others bright personality, ended up standing there completely silent for a long moment. The fear welled up inside him when he realized that the near-stranger was holding out his hand towards him, waiting for him to take it.

Reluctantly he reached out his own right arm, taking hold of the others hand, that was only a bit larger than his own.

"Hideyoshi Nagachika, feel free to call me Hide. Lets be friends!" The blond, Hide, said while shaking his hand enthusiastically and grinning at him. Not the same grin he showed when he teased Nishio, but more of a happy grin, one that would blind a weaker soul. Kaneki suddenly felt at ease, and perhaps it was the childish way in which Hide had introduced himself, or maybe just the general soothing voice and presence, but Kaneki found himself smiling back and saying his own name without feeling the usual awkwardness too much.

Maybe, he could actually be friends with this Hide-person.

* * *

Kaneki smiled at his phone looking at the most recent number added to his contacts, under the name _Hide_. The guy had really surprised him, the air around him seemed so light, it made everything so much easier and Kaneki couldn't remember when he last felt this comfortable around a person he had so recently met. Probably had barely been 3 hours, but he had stayed a while after his shift just talking to Hide. Though both the guy's sense of humor and drawing skills were quite questionable, he had managed to bring out the less shy part of Kaneki.

They had a lot to talk about, and Hide had even listened to Kaneki's rambling about books that he himself wasn't that interested in, asked questions and made Kaneki so happy by just acknowledging his words. they had spoken about their common friend, Nishio and they had laughed at his grumpy attitude. Hide had told him a lot about Kimi, whom Kaneki had only briefly met a couple of times and had explained how funny her and Nishio's interactions could be.

They had brought up subject as simple as the weather, Hide sympathetically sighing at Kaneki's story about how he was surprised by the rain last time, still amused by the fact that Kaneki had ended up walking under a gutter getting completely soaked when taking the longer and hopefully dryer route to work.

Kaneki found himself chuckling slightly as he already received a message from Hide, though only half an hour had passed since they parted. Hide was apparently the type that texted with a great amount of emoticons. Kaneki started formulating a reply, but was interrupted.

"What are you grinning about like a shitty loser?" Nishio's voice could be heard from behind him, "Did you find yourself a future boyfriend or?"

Kaneki just glared at him halfheartedly, not even bothering to blush over such a ridiculous statement. He sighed once more though, and said in an exaggeratedly enthusiastic tone, "You were right, I really think we'll get along pretty well."

Kaneki felt contended as he saw that this pissed Nishio off even more than generally, and he realized that there might lie some truth in the reason why he had thought they would get along too. Just for extra measure, he added, "He's a really nice guy!"

One could almost see Nishio's irritation oozing from him, as he in a coolly sarcastic way stated, "You do know that they guy is gay, right?"

Kaneki felt his mood sink. He knew Nishio didn't mean to sound like he did, but he still managed to become annoyed himself. His voice was back to normal as he said, "Yeah, why?"

His response probably calmed Nishio down a little, as all he received as a reply was a grunt. Nothing more than farewells was exchanged between them that night, but by the next time they shared a shift on Saturday, everything was back to normal.

* * *

"It's nice isn't it, meeting elsewhere too than Anteiku!" Hide was ahead of him, enjoying the last rays of sunshine in the park, spreading his hands as if to gather them. He looked back at Kaneki with the by now so familiar smile.

Kaneki smiled back at him, just nodding as answer to Hide's question-like statement. He enjoyed it very much, as they usually just met up for coffee after Kaneki's shift, and this walk felt like a refreshing change to the routine that they had with the weeks passing built up.

He closed his eyes for a while just letting his feet take him forward on the road, following the sound of Hide's footsteps on the sandy road. The sound stopped, but Kaneki just assumed that Hide had stopped to wait for him and didn't bother to open his eyes. Not until he literally collided with Hide's back.

His eyes opened as quickly as the calm disappeared from his mind, and he saw Hide staring at a figure ahead of them, who seemed to be staring back. Kaneki backed off a bit, watching Hide stand there, seemingly speechless. The man in front of them wasn't quite as shocked, and was indeed the one who initiated conversation.

"Hi Hide, it's been a while!" He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"It really has. I hope you've been well." Hide said and Kaneki noticed the same problem with his expression. He wondered what could bring such a troubled air to hang around the person whom he had since the very beginning noted to be so light. He knew he had to accept that there was still a lot he didn't know about Hide. And that's what being friends was all about, right? Learning new things about each other.

"I'm good. I trust you've been so as well?" The stranger asked. It was shocking how much his and Hide's body language were alike. They must have known each other for long. But then, why was everything so tense now?

"Yes, it's been all flowers and sunshine." Hide joked, and the stranger laughed lightly.

"Well, I'll see you around." He said, walking forward past Hide without waiting for a reply, but then stopped suddenly when he reached Kaneki. "I'm Hiroto, nice to meet you" He introduced himself and once again was gone before Kaneki could do more than quietly say his own name.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kaneki asked, tilting his head slightly to the left, as he and Hide continued their interrupted walk.

Hide smiled nonchalantly and replied "He's my ex," leaving it at that. Kaneki hummed and nodded, content with the answer. Everyone had their own pasts, and perhaps sometime in the future he would hear about this part of Hide's too.

* * *

Summer break was over since long ago, and uni was starting to take it's due with deadlines and tents colliding and fighting over Kaneki's time. He had much less time to spend with friends, and he had even started taking less shifts at Anteiku, just for the busiest time of the year.

He sat in the library, frantically reading the last book he had as study material for his essay on insect symbolism in a certain author's works. The tap on his shoulder woke him up from his intense concentration, and he was startled though he had been expecting the company. He looked up and smiled as he saw Hide doing the same. Hide was carrying a heavy-looking bag and he pulled out the chair next to Kaneki's in one long move, dumping the bag on the table and sinking into the chair.

They had agreed for a study meet, since even though they studied completely different studies, in this busy time it was a good way to spend time together anyway. It wasn't the first time, nor the last time.

Hide quietly whispered his greetings and then they both ended up sitting in silence again, concentrating on their respective studies. Sometimes Hide would comment on something or tell Kaneki a new interesting piece of fact or trivia, and Kaneki would listen and nod or smile, depending on the information, it was a great way of lightening the mood.

They often spent hours like that, just studying in silence, with occasional exchanges, and then they walked to the train station together, talking about anything that came to mind.

Because no, with Hide, Kaneki never ran out of subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hide is gay here yeah. and he has an ex mhm. nishio is rude. 
> 
> yeah thisll update daily tho i only have 4 chapters ready whoops
> 
> sorry but yeah feedback is cool


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring was a time for change and new beginnings. But what if you didn't want anything to change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 ––– Spring / Cherry Blossom Viewing
> 
> idk what im doing i wrote this at 6 am i have not slept.

Spring has been said to be the season of new beginnings, the time to start something new, perhaps a new school year or a new hobby. Find a new goal or dream. It's the time when nature starts anew, growing to its full glory once again after the poor winter. The time when the birds start chirping again, all of the world awakens from the unnoticed slumber it has lain in since the flowers started withering away. The spring is a time of change, a time to consider your life as it is, wonder if a change would be good. It is a time to let go of the past, and perhaps even the present, to see a future ahead of you, a future in something new.

But according to Kaneki, if everything already was as it should, then why bother to begin again, why change something that us good as it is? If through just one spring and one more spring, things could stay exactly as they were.

May this happiness last forever.

* * *

Late in the evening of a day in early April, there was a slight drizzle of rain. It was fairly uncommon, and barely enough to be called a proper rain, just a few raindrops that fell down and made the park bench on which Kaneki was sitting a bit spotted. There was a slight wind that carried one drop onto his face. He blinked for a while to brush it off, and when he looked up again a smile spread on his face at what he saw.

"Hide!" He said, standing up as soon as he had uttered the word. He lit up and felt a certain joy spread through him when he saw his by now closest friend appear in front of him. He was familiar with the feeling, he had never known that having a really good friend could make one so happy. When he was little, he had always been kind of excluded due to his quiet and shy nature, and even the few friends he had, had never been as close to him as he now felt that Hide was.

"Yo, sorry to make you wait. There was some trouble at work, Akira you know, she just wouldn't let me go before finished this one report-" Hide kept blabbering about his day, about His strict superior who hadn't let anyone skip out on the report, the aforementioned Akira that was, and how Seidou had managed to get Amon to buy him lunch _again_. Kaneki nodded and made affirming noises every once in a while. He knew all the names and faces, he could tell exactly what past events Hide was referring to, he felt like he _belonged_ when he listened to the long explanation about ramen flavors that Hide had learnt to appreciate.

As they walked through the park they knew so well, Kaneki wondered if it was true and having a friend that considered you their closest friend in fact was the best feeling that existed. Right now he could maybe believe it.

* * *

Their steps synchronized, unintentionally of course, they made their way towards the center. They were going to watch some new horror movie that Hide _absolutely_ wanted to see, and Kaneki didn't mind watching as long as he got to choose their next movie.

Closer to a year had passed since they first met, on a day of sizzling rain, and now they met at least once a week, whether for nonsensical reasons or actual purposes or destinations, it didn't matter. They we're friends, together and that did matter.

* * *

The movie had turned out to be complete and utter _shit,_ and a disappointment even to Hide who had what most would call 'extremely low standards' when it came to horror and/or action movies. (Detective stories were another matter of course.)

It had relied entirely on jump scares and pointless gore, the characters had been so _incredibly_ and _unbelievably_ stupid, oblivious and predictable that not even the quite talented young actress playing the main role of a survivor had managed to save the horribly written story as a whole. And the worst part was that a sequel or two were more than plausible for this particular movie, knowing the studio.

Walking out of the theater Hide was straight-out laughing out loud, and Kaneki, despite his countless warnings about offending people and worried glances, was also chuckling quietly. He had come there mostly for Hide and the popcorn, and both of those he had gotten so he was basically content. Hide too had seemed to take the movie for a comedy than a horror movie. His comment about going to see the sequels 'just for laughs' wasn't immediately dismissed by Kaneki either.

* * *

When making their way home, beside the movie they also discussed what they should do the next time they met up. Usually they did this over the phone but Hide had recently under quite mysterious circumstances managed to break his own, so this way was easier.

"Since it's the season anyway, should we go see the cherry blossoms on that day?" Hide pondered half to himself half to Kaneki.

"Sorry, but I promised to go with Hinami, remember?" Kaneki perked up and looked at Hide slightly apologetically. Hide might be his best friend, but Hinami was also almost like a little sister to him and he treasured time with both of them nearly equally. Hide pouted a bit.

"But can't we just all go together, I'm sure Hinami wouldn't mind?" Hide asked, he didn't like to be left out Kaneki had noticed, though he rarely showed it this obviously unless for comical relief.

Though this might not have been the time for that, Kaneki still burst out laughing, and when Hide looked at him slightly offended partially confused, he had to take a few deep breaths before he managed to explain that the thought hadn't even occurred to him and that's why it was funny.

Hide joined in on the laughter because laughing was just something he _did_.

* * *

It wasn't difficult in the least to get Hinami to agree. She had met Hide several times before, and his charming personality had not failed him here either. Hide was undeniably good with younger people, kids and teens, Kaneki had to admit. He was apparently also good with the kid's parents which was even more of an achievement (lets just say that Hide was generally good with people.)

So not only Hinami herself but also her mother had easily agreed to the arrangement. And so it was agreed that they would all three go cherry blossom viewing together next week.

Though it might not be the most special of occasions, Kaneki couldn't help but look forward to it.

* * *

It was barely a week later when the three of them, Hide, Kaneki and Hinami were all together under a big cherry tree filled with pink flowers of slightly different shades. The petals were flying around everywhere, wind carrying them like feathers. Hide just had to spit one out of his mouth, all three of them laughing at this.

They observed the people around them, there were many parents around them taking the traditional idyllic photos of their kids in the midst of the cherry trees. There was also an accountable amount of people that could easily be determined as tourists, they too walking around with camera lenses covering their eyes.

They weren't the only ones to be on a picknick either. Several groups could be seen drinking and eating thins in the park, companies and families, friends and lovers, anything seemed to work today.

"We're here as a family, right?" Hide asked with a mischievous grin. Kaneki sighed. He did _not_ want to bother to ask what he meant by this. But Hinami giggled at either Hide's words or Kaneki's reaction and soon he couldn't stop smiling either.

They had a bento made by Hinami's mother, it tasted pretty delicious as they all shared it, though the amount of food wasn't huge it was enough in the current temperature and atmosphere it was more than enough.

Hinami told him she was having fun and that was also enough for him, as he soon allowed himself to be swallowed by the spirit as much as anyone. He leaned onto Hide's shoulder, Hinami's head resting on his knees, and in that moment, though he didn't now it himself, they looked more like a family than ever.

* * *

In the evening, when they were returning home, first walking Hinami home together both receiving a hug from her mother, then walking home together the air had cooled down both literally and figuratively. Kaneki still couldn't bring himself to care as much as usually, maybe he was still on a high after the day, but he held Hide's hand the whole way home, not caring about the people who looked at them. Why shouldn't friends be able to hold hands in public?

It was Hide's hand that had made him relax in the first place, and the palm that was bigger than his own by those few millimeters had never ceased to have a reassuring effect on him.

Passing a park with the cherry trees, Kaneki commented that when they just kept falling and falling like that, it almost felt like a pink rain. Kaneki loved the rain. Hide smiled and told him that perhaps the only significant difference was the height it fell from.

(And that this rain didn't get one soaked, like that one time.)

It felt like they reached home way too soon, but he knew as well as anyone that all good things have to end, some sooner than others. So he let go of Hide as if it was the easiest thing he had ever done. He stepped on his own train and waved his goodbyes like any other day, the days would remain that way for a long time.

It was spring, a time of new beginnings but all Kaneki wished for was for _this_ not to end. And though he never wished for the beginning of something new, unknowingly to him it had already started growing. The seed of something inside him, something that might become so much more.

For it wasn't only nature that awakened in the spring.


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the extra hours of work and the load of studies he had somehow managed to include into his plans for the break, this summer seemed to linger forward like no other. The time wasn't stopped, no, days passed like always, but the flow of it has somehow slowened. A sluggish feeling would have spread through him, Kaneki thought, if it weren't for the eternal source of energy beside him that somehow always seemed to have time for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Summer 
> 
> well this has a little summer. and i would like to thank all the artists in the tag on tumblr that have drawn a long haired hide in a ponytail without you this would never have happened pfft

Summer had arrived, with sweltering heat and the numbness the heavy humid air brought. All who could, spent their days glued as near as possible to their functioning air conditioners, perhaps enjoying a cold drink or ice cream, as even the appetite was too tired to make one hungry. Many went to a beach or a pool, _anywhere_ cool. Other, less fortunate ones, walked around in the streets sweating like there was no tomorrow.

When there sometimes was a cooling summer rain, these unfortunate individuals blessed their luck, enjoying it for all it was. Among them was Kaneki, because even though he had access to completely habitable areas with proper cooling, he loved the rain over all, and this late into the summer they were becoming rare.

In the days during his break, he took more and more shifts at Anteiku, as he had so much spare time . If he spent all those hours alone he would probably been quite bored and phlegmatic, he explained to Hide, who just smiled and teased him, saying that if Kaneki had a good book he could relax anywhere and anytime anyway.

* * *

"But the Japanese summer sure is hot!" Hide suddenly said with an exaggerated sigh, leaning back on his arms turning his eyes up at the ceiling. Kaneki traded his attention away from the book to Hide, staring at his friend in disbelief. When he saw no indication of a joke, he snorted.

"Hide you've literally never been outside Japan what are you even talking about?" Kaneki brought his hand up to his mouth and laughed into it. Hide straightened his back and gazed at Kaneki who was dying of laughter already. Maybe the heat made everything more funny, or then a way too long time had passed since he last laughed. Well, Hide could smugly note to himself, they hadn't met up for a couple of weeks after all.

"Doesn't stop me from saying it's hot here, does it?" he made a face at Kaneki for laughing and then grinned himself too. "And how would you know that I haven't traveled around the world anyway, we only met like a year ago."

This actually made sense, and silenced Kaneki for a bit as he thought about all the adventures that his friend could have experienced long before they met. They hadn't been in high school together, and if fiction was anything to trust those years tended to be quite eventful. Thinking things through once more he turned around to stare at Hide without much of a distinct facial expression.

"You told me yourself, didn't you?"

And Hide smiled because being trusted like that, the fact that someone intently believed he wouldn't lie, it was both a pressuring and happy feeling.

* * *

Despite the extra hours of work and the load of studies he had somehow managed to include into his plans for the break, this summer seemed to linger forward like no other. The time wasn't stopped, no, days passed like always, but the flow of it has somehow slowened. A sluggish feeling would have spread through him, Kaneki thought, if it weren't for the eternal source of energy beside him that somehow always seemed to have time for him.

Hide was truly alike the sun in that way, his cheerful outside, seemingly never-ending enthusiasm and that especially _bright_ smile. And come on, the guys hair was _yellow_. Hide's hair color was one of those eternal mysteries surrounding him, as Kaneki had yet to figure out whether he bleached it or not. Even in all the pictures he had seen of Hide as a child, his hair had remained the same color as currently. Otherwise the case would have been clear by that, but sometimes Kaneki could see that spot of darker hair atop of Hide's head, and suddenly everything was open again.

And whenever Kaneki tried asking his friend himself the man just gave him that always so bright smile, as if he had a secret to hide.

* * *

"How long are you going to grow your hair?" Kaneki found himself asking Hide one especially hot day in the end of the summer. The thought that had springed this question was based on a conversation he had witnessed between Touka and her friend. The two girls had been discussing how long hair in summer was a pain, as it covered your neck making you sweat unnecessarily much. Kaneki had caught himself wondering if the by now pretty long-haired Hide ever experienced this, and thus this question.

Hide didn't show any reaction or sign of replying at first, but Kaneki just assumed that he was honestly thinking about his answer. Kaneki almost giggled at the thought, his best friend really tended to take the most surprising things seriously, didn't he? After a while's consideration, Hide finally looked up at Kaneki who was still observing him, having found his answer, and with a completely innocent face just said:

"I don't really know?"

Kaneki found this utterly amusing, barely refraining from laughing out loud at Hide's face. Hide noticed this though and grinned, realizing what was going on inside the other's head. He made another face and asked, "How so, don't you like long hair or?"

Kaneki sighed, shaking his head and mumbling something to deny the statement. He was just wondering, he could have said, because in all those photos and albums of a young Hide, in all the stupid videos his childhood friends had taken and showed Kaneki, the Hide in all of that had very short, messy and sort of spiky hair. He could have said that he thought the way it was now, smoothly descending onto his shoulders in a way that made his image much calmer, was so very different to how it had been before. He could even have told Hide that he actually preferred the way it was now, the way it seemed to flow like the time, the slightly faded color and form that spread an air of maturity and the manner in which it framed his perfectly, that he thought it was really beautiful.

He could have said any of that, but it might not have been a very wise decision, so he settled for dismissing the previous completely and stating, "It could almost reach into a proper ponytail by now, don't you think?"

Hide was surprised by this, if the way he perked up a bit and lifted his hand to run it through his hair was anything to go by. He lifted up the ends of his blond strands to his face and looked at them carefully. He was seeking for another answer and as he found it he smiled at Kaneki.

"I could try! I mean if you'd like me to?" He tilted his head questioningly, looking at Kaneki expectantly. Kaneki pouted inwardly, at the contradictions in his mind, as if his opinion should decide what Hide did with his own hair! But he also smiled on the inside, glad that Hide would even ask him.

"I'd like to see that," He said with a quiet smile, now reaching not only his mind but also his lips. Hide's smile widened at this.

"In that case I'll make sure to do it!" He said cheerfully. But then suddenly his expression hardened, and for just a short moment Kaneki was worried that something actually was wrong, the he had said something wrong, until he realized that this was just another one of Hide's skillful acts. But by the time he understood it was already too late, in the same instant he thought he could make his move he already felt Hide's hair brushing his cheek in a ticklish way, and Hide's hand approaching threatheningly.

Kaneki was extremely ticklish, and found himself giggling out loud as he was ruthlessly attacked. They were too old for this weren't they. But then again, he thought, did it matter really? He was happy like that, and it was all okay for a moment.

The moment it took for Hide's hands to reach his sides and for him to let out an embarrasingly loud shriek. No, this was most definitely not okay they we're too old.

* * *

The next time they met before summer ended Hide had not kept to his promise, as his hair was still as loose as ever. Kaneki didn't comment on it, and as days passed by without anything being mentioned he ended up almost forgetting the whole day when they had decided to try it out.

That was another thing about the summer, as the days passed by not much unlike each other, in his head they blended together into a huge inaliable mess. He didn't mind, but the specifics faded away not unlike previously and for a moment everything felt so confusing.

Summer ended like that, suddenly the air cooled down, the days cleared up and the freedom ended. It ended without a new hairstyle on Hide, without the secret hid behind his smile being revealed, and without Kaneki even asking.

The days after the end of it passed by like always before, sometimes gruesomely slowly, sometimes as fast as the best summer, with a decent normal pace of living months passed, and yet more months. Kaneki lived his life, still studying at the uni, working on his final piece before graduation of the first degree, he was planning to finish it before the next summer started.

Summer remained an important time for him, many things in his life had occured during that season you see. He met the people at Anteiku in the summer three years ago, four years ago he finally moved away from that place he had reluctantly called home, and soon two years ago he met the person that changed his life the most.

* * *

As the seasons passed once more since they day they met, it wasn't exactly that they drifted apart. Whenever they texted or talked or studied together, all the times when they communicated or merely enjoyed each other's presence, then it was all like before. They shared emtoions like before, the moments of eye-contact never turned awkward like they had with others. It was just that all the things became more rare.

They were adults now, having to realize that, live their separate lives and move on with duties and studies, it was simply busy. Too busy to be like they had for almost two years, too busy to always find time for each other. Even Hide, who had previously been something of a miracle when it came to finding time for Kaneki, now sometimes had to refuse suggestions for hanging out because of work or something else.

Whenever this happened, Kaneki couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of uneasiness build up inside him. He knew it was completely unreasonable, that it was okay and normal for Hide to have a  _life,_ and the guilt he felt for this was nothing new.

He just couldn't help but wish that things could stay as they had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inconsistent writing style yaay hhh. yes i have an obsession with hides hair hello


	4. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know a whale's penis is called a dork? 「(°ヘ°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Autumn / Cooking together
> 
> yeah theres not much of autumn but. well. hide likes browsing random trivia sites as do i. theyre eating chicken in this chapter and its being compared to smth alive so if that in any way sound horrible to u dont read pls i feel horrible idk

The days shortened, nights got cooler and leaves fell for the 3rd time since they had met. As the world slowly changed colors from green to red to gray, clouds darkening the before so clear skies, Kaneki's mood sank with the temperature.

He had feared that autumn, as opposed to spring, would be a season of endings. He had been quite afraid of how his and Hide's friendship would survive these extremely busy times once more. He was sure they _would_ drift apart, having known each other barely two years and some more, though they had spent endless amounts of time with each other, he couldn't be sure if it would last. They were growing up, becoming more and more adults, many things tended to end in that time of one's life.

He feared that one day they would just lose contact, and when they saw each other on the street, Hide wouldn't even greet him, and neither would he him.

But all the fear had been in vain, he soon noticed, as things just _kept_ staying the same, in a way that made him frustratingly happy. They still met several times in a month, they found the time to watch all those new good and less-good movies, they spent time at each other's places, Hide came and drank a cup of coffee waiting for Kaneki's shift at Anteiku to end. They were still as close as ever, though they were close less often than in less hectic times.

* * *

Kaneki was kind of sad that they couldn't study together anymore, as both of them were working on their final pieces. But he didn't feel lonely even alone at home typing on and on about a subject that actually interested him. Every once in a while a text from Hide would arrive, asking how he was doing, telling him useless facts, or asking just as useless questions. Kaneki always replied with a smile on his lips, and then went back to work.

He was in the middle of one of these evenings at home, sitting at his desk with only a lamp and the screen lighting up the room in the dark autumn night. He had a cup of coffee next to him and was wrapped into a blanket because it felt comfortable. He had made slight progress today and he was feeling contented but would probably still continue to work on an essay for another class for a few more hours. He was just about to start when his phone vibrated on the kitchen table where he had forgotten it. He got up to get it and noticed that a text from Hide, unsurprisingly, had arrived.

_Did you know a whale's penis is called a dork? 「(°ヘ°)_

Kaneki stared at the smaller screen for a while, not sure about he had just read. He _was_ used to Hide sending him completely absurd texts, but...

He was thinking about how he was supposed to reply to that, but even before he had the time to start typing, his phone buzzed again in his hand, almost making him drop it. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for whatever Hide possible could send after that, and then quickly tapped the notification icon that would open the message.

_Oh and there is like about the same amount of chikens as humans in this world (｀_´)ゞ_

Had Hide become bored and started browsing random useless trivia sites again. Probably. Kaneki sighed, and started formulating a reply again, but once more before having the time to do anything more, he recieved another message. This time he wouldn't have dropped his phone, but he sat down anyway, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing to read the new messages.

_So we could all just get one chiken. If we didn't eat them (´−｀) ﾝｰ_

_Kaneki Ken do u like chikens_

_DO YOU WANT TO BUY A CHIKEN!? Ψ(ﾟ∀ﾟ )Ψ_

Kaneki laughed at his phone, or Hide's unlikely enthusiasm at least. This time he actually had the time to write a reply.

_My apartment complex doesn't allow pets..._

It was true, but really he didn't know if he'd wanted a chiken anyway. He turned back to his computer to finally start on the essay, but Hide was as fast a replier as ever. It didn't take many seconds befor Kaneki had to pick up his phone again.

_Ok but do u want to eat some chicken then?_

_If u come over tomorrow I can make u food (￣▽￣)ノ_

Kaneki thought about it. He didn't have a shift tomorrow, and Hide knew it as well as he himself did. He had finished another essay earlier so if he just made some progress on this one there would be no problem.

_Smooth Hide. Sure I'll come. Lunch or dinner?_

* * *

It was the next day, and Hide had said lunch. Or well, actually he had said 'both' but Kaneki decided to take that as a 'lunch'. He was on his way to Hide's place now. He'd been there a couple of times, though not as often as at his place because Hide had a roommate. The guy was pretty cool, but Kaneki had no exceptional urge to spend time with him, that's why he was actually relieved to hear that he was out on a date and they'd be left in peace at Hide's place.

Kaneki knocked on the door four times - neither of them especially liked the sound of the doorbell, and had no matter how childish it seemed, come up with a certain secret knock to know if the other one was outside the door. He stepped back a bit and waited for Hide to come and open. Usually his friend was really quick at coming and letting him in, but today it seemed to take a while. For a second Kaneki was even worried, but as soon as he even let any inappropriate thoughts enter his mind, Hide was already there, holding the door wide open and telling him to hurry and come in.

"I'm sorry I'm not quite done with the food yet- Kenji left later than I thought he would..." Hide smiled a bit sheepishly and started walking towards the cooking corner, Kaneki followed him and stopped as he saw in what condition their lunch was. He sighed.

"By 'not quite done', you meant..."

"...I haven't even started, I know yeah," Hide sighed too, but he was still grinning like the fool he was. It was contagious, and Kaneki didn't feel the need to sigh anymore, not even as fondly as he usually did.

"Should I help you?" He asked. He knew Hide wasn't one for unneeded politeness in these situations, so he knew Hide would agree. He did. Kaneki looked at the ingredients that were on the table, "What are you making?"

"Ginger _chiken,"_ he said, intonating the chiken part to refer to their conversation last night. Kaneki felt like sighing again but he didn't.

"I don't know how to make that," Kaneki hummed and looked around in the kitchen some more. He saw that it wasn't exactly the tidiest place on earth, there were tons of used plates and glasses hanging around (Saturday and Wednesday were dish days, he knew. Today was Tuesday.) And the counter looked like it needed some serious wiping. Well, that couldn't exactly be helped now, they could clean after lunch if needed. Kaneki settled for asking, "Do you have a recipe anywhere?"

"Nah, but you can just google it or something," Hide replied, making his way to the chicken package he had bought for just this occasion. It wasn't anything huge but it should be a good enough piece to feed the two of them well. Kaneki nodded and took his phone out of his pocket to do what Hide suggested, muttering something about how Hide should do this himself. After a couple of misses, one site's recipe of the food seemed to match the ingredients Hide had aquired, so they decided on using that one.

"Okay so, you'll cut the chicken and i'll make the marinade?" Kaneki had taken upon him the position of work director. He told Hide exactly what to do and he did that. Usually.

_"Don't use a dirty knife!? You've cut onion with that?_ "

* * *

After a grueling hour of cooking, Kaneki finally let out a sigh of relief as he opened the rice cooker and put out portions of rice in two bowls. He gave one of them to Hide, making sure the other had a firm grip of the heating bowl before he let go. Hide had dropped plates before, he had witnessed this. They both took their food in silence, then sitting down at the small kitchen table.

That table was quite rarely used, Kaneki knew that Hide and his roommate preferred just sitting on the bed/couch-thing when eating, so it was more than okay that the kitchen table they had invested actual money in got used.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the food was pretty decent too. Kaneki got kind of sad at the thought of eating the chicken though, Hide's smooth way of changing the conversation from having it as a pet to eating it was sort of real. Well, he ate it anyway.

Kaneki took a clunk of water but almost choked it out when a loud noise suddenly was heard. He put his glass down on the table forcefully, it spilled a few drops, and looked up. "Was that thunder!?"

"Yeah I think so. Did you see lightning?" Hide was startled by the noise too, and he looked at Kaneki with a strained expression.

"No...I'll open the curtain," Kaneki said, and went and did just that. He stayed there, in front of the kitchen window, watching the suddenly darkened grey sky. Soon it'd start raining. Kaneki was about to smile at the thought, but then he saw the lightning. He started counting slowly, closing his eyes from distractions. In a short while he heard the deafening sound, jumping a bit though he'd been expecting it. "Five seconds- It's pretty close!"

Kaneki was exited, as he thought thunder storms (as long as they were spent inside in a safe place, mind you) were quite cozy and nice. He liked curling up and watching the rain, listening to the thunder while reading a good book and drinking some warm beverage. But Hide wasn't as exited. He had never liked storms particularly, he'd even been kind of scared of them when he was a kid. He'd learnt to hide that soon though, but he'd never completely gotten over it. Kaneki didn't know this.

But it didn't take him long to notice, even as he was watching the weather he was still eyeing his friend every once in a while, and it wasn't that easy to notice the anxious way he flinched whenever the light or the noise came again. Kaneki didn't note too much at first, it was only natural to react like that at first, after all. But as the strange behavior continued he turned around and looked at Hide.

He just looked at him, not wanting to ask if the other was afraid of thunderstorms. Hide looked back at him, with a quite neutral expression, all until the next lightning flashed outside the house. His eyes widened a fraction in fear, and that was all the answer Kaneki needed in just that moment. He crawled to Hide, then coming to other thoughts and going to the couch/bed and getting a blanket from there, then walking back to where hide was sitting on his kitchen chair.

Kaneki leaned forward and wrapped the blanket around Hide, followed by his own arms. He put his head down on Hide's shoulder, and could feel the smile that this brought to Hide's lips. He heard the quiet whisper of thanks, and sank to his knees to feel more comfortable.

They stayed like that for maybe ten minutes. It doesn't sound like a long time, but in those minutes three things had happened.

1\. Hide had calmed down almost completely.

2\. The thunder had moved much further away and the sounds were not as loud anymore.

3\. Kaneki's knees had gone completely numb.

They could both laugh at this afterwards.

* * *

A few hours had passed before it was time for Kaneki to leave. He would have stayed over but he had to get some things done at home, he said. Hide sighed.

"It'd be better if we just became roommates," He said, and Kaneki wasn't sure if it was a joke or not, "Let Kenji move in with his girlfriend or something. Or maybe I could move in with you?" Hide grinned a bit, tiredly and gripped Kaneki's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze before letting his arm slide around Kaneki's neck, now leaning on the other shoulder.

"Sure," Kaneki said after a moment's consideration, "Why not."

"Wait, really!?" Hide hit Kaneki's hand with his elbow as he retracted it from around his shoulders in surprise. Kaneki looked down and hummed, amused.

* * *

Just as he was about to exit the door to Hide's and Kenji's apartment, Kaneki thought of something that he'd forgotten to say with everything that had happened.

"Oh, by the way, yes I knew."

Hide tilted his head, satnding in the doorframe to wave Kaneki goodbye. He looked as confused as Kaneki could have hoped. "Knew what?"

"Dork," Kaneki whispered, closing the door and disappearing into the dark night in autumn.

* * *

It didn't take long before the expected text arrived. Kaneki smiled at his phone once again.

_Ok but how the hell did u know that /(@ﾟﾍﾟ@)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted hide to be afraid of thunder okay. and dont we all just want to be like kaneki and wrap a blanket around him sometimes tbh


	5. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The umbrella lay forgotten on the ground and the rain kept falling, but neither of them seemed to care or notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 -- Winter / New Years
> 
> yeah well this has lots more too but yeap. thanks to all of you reading this, really

The cold rainy days turned into colder, less-rainy days, the leaves had all fallen from the trees and now the world was truly gray. There was no snow, no matter how much people could wish for it, only an occasional sleet. The days not only grew colder, but also much shorter, the mornings gott darker and darker, weighing down the eyelids of innocent people who had to get up for work or studies.

Kaneki wasn't especially busy per se, but he was living his life in a general way. He had managed to adjust his schedule enough to not have to wake up too early every day, but Wednesdays and his morning shift at Anteiku were pretty much his current definition of hell. He had an unhealthy habit of staying up way too late, first dedicating his time to studying, then reading _just one more chapter_ of a book, to calm down. That basically meant the rest of the book, it wasn't easy to put it away once he got swallowed into the story.

Now he watched his breath turn into mist in the cold air, as he walked through the empty streets in the night, on his way home from Hide's. He rubbed his hands together, and wondered why breathing felt so hard.

* * *

Christmas had come and passed, Hide had been at work so they hadn't spent it together, but Kaneki had ended up going for coffee with Touka. It would have been awkward, among all the lovers out on the 25th, but Touka wasn't the type of person who'd let that bother her or anyone else for that matter. Kaneki had had fun enough.

Still, he had barely been able to see Hide lately, for some reason his job was taking lots of his time nowadays. Kaneki didn't question it, just went with it, but he couldn't deny that maybe he felt a bit lonely. Well, now they had agreed to spend New Year's together, and in a couple of days Kaneki would surely be completely happy again.

* * *

"Rain on New Years Eve, huh?" Hide pointed out, as they were standing in the bus stop they had taken shelter from the rain in. His hair was only a bit wet, but the finally kept promise of it being held into a ponytail by a hairband, caused it to look much more drenched than it actually was, really beautiful. It left the drops that his hair rejected running down from the shoulder of his jacket, Kaneki found himself staring at the drops way down Hide's arm, so much that he forgot to reply. Hide, probably noticing this, snorted a bit, "Well, you always say that you love any rain, right?"

Kaneki glared at him for a second, but then his expression softened, as he saw Hide's face and realized that he wasn't being made fun of. So he just nodded and smiled.

* * *

"I didn't realize-" Kaneki was staring at the room in fornt of him, wide-eyed and surprised. He hadn't expected Hide to prepare something like this, "-I didn't know I was supposed to bring something."

Hide laughed, at Kaneki's shocked reaction, "You didn't need to either, I just felt like doing this!"

The room was filled with something that could be called a feast. Kaneki hadn't even had the courtesy to bring a bottle of something to drink, but when Hide said it hadn't been expected of him, Kaneki believed him for once. He relaxed a bit.

It wasn't any traditional way to celebrate New Years necessarily, but why would they have to do that anyway. They could go visit a shrine later if they wanted to. For now they should just enjoy all of this, Hide said.

* * *

He hadn't had _that_ much to drink of that one alcoholic beverage found in Hide's apartment, just enough to color the world a bit brighter and make everything seem a bit lighter. Hide, for example, seemed to shine in the lighting the lamp in the dark room provided.

They were almost out of food, but not out of things to talk about so, now they were just leisurely chatting while laying on the floor side by side.

"Speaking of that, where's Kenji?" Kaneki hadn't thought much of the fact that they were alone at Hide's place today too, but now the thought occured to him, and he voiced it without thinking too much.

"Ah, that guy?" Hide said in a matter-of-factly tone, "He's basically moved in with his girlfriend nowadays...Oh but I think he was actually going to spend today with his family."

Kaneki hummed, not especially interested in the reply, but acknowledging it anyway. He remembered their discussion about moving in together a while back. It hadn't been brought up after that one time, but Kaneki still wasn't opposed to the idea. It would be practical, for financial reasons if nothing else, and it could be fun too. There were downsides and bad ways things could go, but if Hide asked him now he would definitely say yes.

Okay so, maybe he really wanted to move in with his best friend. Hide was the person he currently cared about the most after all, and spending time with him was the thing he enjoyed more than anything. Well, perhaps reading a _really_ good book could beat that.

* * *

"Happy New Year Ken!" Hide suddenly exclaimed. Kaneki looked up from his hands. He picked up his phone and checked the time quickly, and noticing that the day truly had changed, the _year_ had changed, he smiled too.

"Happy New Year, Hide" He said, perhaps not as enthusiastically as Hide had, but he meant is just as much. He went silent after this, listening to the clock on the wall ticking, second by second, before he perked up slightly and added, as if an afterthought, "Please take care of me this year too."

Hide laughed, and repeated Kaneki's words, adding a 'You too' at the beginning. Kaneki's smile widened, he felt like they were being silly, though it was only basic politeness, somehow it didn't fit into the current atmosphere.

* * *

The rain had yet to cease, Kaneki noted as they exited the building in which Hide's apartment was. He didn't really mind, though the rain could be seen as cold and cruel, a type of rain that had the potential to be snow, but barely _wasn't_.

Hide was prepared too, he picked out a yellow umbrella from his small bag. He opened it up wordlessly, and gestured for Kaneki to come closer and walk under it together with him. Kaneki felt a bit embarrassed by the symbolism that things like that could have, but didn't particularly mind this either. It would be bad if he got wet in this icy weather after all, he'd catch a cold.

Their shoulders were touching as they made their way towards the nearest shrine. Going at 3AM might not be the brightest idea, but then again, it wasn't that bad.

* * *

Hide yawned a bit next to Kaneki. Well, no wonder, he'd been awake for almost 23 hours by now, having woken at 6 in the morning for no special reason. They were now on their way back from the shrine, Kaneki would stay over at Hide's of course, for the following couple of days actually. But now Hide looked so tired... Kaneki nudged him with his elbow a bit. Hide turned around, opening his mouth as if to ask 'What now?' but closing it again when he saw Kaneki's smile.

He smiled too and tried to nudge Kaneki back, but Kaneki took a quick sidestep from under the umbrella to avoid this. Hide's smile turned into a grin, as he followed Kaneki's example and took a step in pursuit, once again aiming for his friend's side with his elbow. This time he succeeded, and though Kaneki had started the whole ordeal, he felt a need for revenge, and he skipped a bit, this time aiming for Hide's back.

And their walk back continued like this, both laughing quietly to each other, swaying and dancing around on the sidewalk, trying to nudge the other just _once_ more.

* * *

"Woah careful there-" Hide said, his voice fading away towards the end.

Kaneki had actually stumbled over his own feet in the progress of following after Hide. His cheeks tinted of red, embarrassed as he was. Hide had caught hold of his arm though, and he quickly regained his balance. But the yellow umbrella was laying on the ground now, and the rain was falling heavily on both of them.

Kaneki looked up at Hide, and they made eye-contact, Hide's eyes signaled something new, something Kaneki didn't recognize, and he felt himself growing nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been with Hide, excluding the time they first met. His breathing got faster, though the reason for that could also be seen in the cold droplets of water that were running down on his face. But he barely noticed those.

They stayed like that for a moment too long, staring at each other and it was probably just the high of the moment, and the slight amount of alcohol they'd ingested, but instead of bending down to pick up what they had dropped, Kaneki found himself for some inexplicable reason just closing his eyes, and nodding, in consent to something which he couldn't form into words. 

Hide nodded too, though he couldn't see it.

He could feel Hide's breathing against his face, they were close, closer than what was probably considered personal space, Kaneki could barely breathe at all by now because suddenly he felt Hide's lips against his and they were kissing.

It was slightly awkward, the rain had made both of their faces wet and slippery, Kaneki's bangs and teeth got in the way but he didn't care, and how strange was that? He was kissing his best friend, and it didn't feel like anything out of the normal, it felt okay and that was good.

The umbrella lay forgotten on the ground and the rain kept falling, but for a short moment, neither Hide nor Kaneki noticed anything else but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeap they kissed. no, i dont know whats going on


	6. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Huh, what are we celebrating?"
> 
> "Is there anything you feel like we should celebrate?" 
> 
> "Nothing comes to mind right now?" 
> 
> "Well then, let's celebrate the fact that we've even met!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 --- Celebration / Karaoke night
> 
> yeah idk i used song lyrics in this chapter?

"Huh, what are we celebrating?" Kaneki asked. He was confused, being dragged along by Hide. His grip around his wrist was firm, and Kaneki had no oppositions to following him, but he honestly had no idea what was happening.

Hide had just suddenly appeared at his house, okay well he had checked that Kaneki had no plans, But anyway he had just come and told him that they were going to 'go celebrate now.' And Kaneki had yet to recieve answers to his questions, only following after Hide through the streets of Tokyo. This wasn't their usual route so he really had no idea where they were going.

"Hide what are we celebrating?" Kaneki asked once more, now a bit more demanding. Though he trusted Hide completely, he still liked knowing, even if vaguely, where he was going. Hide suddenly came to a halt, apparently thinking about his answer.

"Is there anything you feel like we should celebrate?" He asked with a contemplative smile. Kaneki tilted his head, still quite confused.

"Nothing comes to mind right now?" He said, unsure. Hide pouted a bit, but only for a second because soon his face lit up again and he was like anytime, the sunny Hide everyone knew.

"Well then, let's celebrate the fact that we've even met!"

* * *

Kaneki was sitting on the broad red couch. He had settled down on the corner-ish place behind the table, hands in his lap and his bag beside him, still dumbfounded by how he ended up here. He was alone with Hide in a type of room he quite rarely visited, and this room would be theirs for hours.

They were at a karaoke place, and though he assumed this was what Hide had meant by celebration, he had yet to recieve a proper explanation. He wasn't quite sure if he even needed one anymore though. He watched Hide's back, he was currently going through the songlist with an to Kaneki unknown expression. He seemed to brief through the long list of possible performances quite quickly, until he froze at some song.

He turned towards the still lifelessly observing Kaneki and grinned mischieviously.

"This one is for you Ken!" He said, and pushed a few buttons. He picked up the microphone and did some exaggerated voice exercises, waiting for the song to begin. Kaneki was confused what came to pretty much everything. What song was it even that Hide was going to sing, 'for him'?

 _"Hi Ken~!"_ Kaneki was startled by Hide's voice coming through the microphone, he had not payed enough attention to notice that the song had apparently begun. But why was his name there? And why was Hide speaking with that not-so perfect English of his. Why was there even a song like this on the list. Kaneki didn't recognize it immediately.

But when he did, he leaned back on the couch pretty quickly. He _had_ heard this song before. Why Hide, why.

_"...I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"_

Hide's English pronounciation truly wasn't anything to admire, but he was starting to dance now. He seemed to know the lyrics by heart, for some strange reason, and had turned around towards Kaneki, making faces and gestures along with what he said. His voice had turned unnaturally high, Kaneki had not expected to hear that kind of sounds from Hide's mouth, and he was having a hard time surpressing his laughter.

_"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world-"_

Hide was dancing around even more than before, dramatisizing the lyrics that Kaneki did understand, a bit too well. He swinged his hair around, it was long and swisched like a proper hair whip, he stood up on his toes as if walking on heels and spinning like there was no tomorrow.

Kaneki was staring blankly at the truly blond's show, asking himself why he had ever associated with this person. Hide extended his hand towards Kaneki, as if asking him to join in, when the first _'come on barbie lets go party'_ part came on. Kaneki shook his head swiftly. He wouldn't embarrass himself like this, not now. Hide pouted but backed off and just skipped the parts where 'Ken' was singing.

_"You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours'"_

Hide had calmed down slightly, and his dancing was now limited to swaying and vague gestures. But he was staring at Kaneki, still singing to _him_ as he had promised to. Kaneki found himself almost blushing at the attention directed towards him. He couldn't move, and the song just kept going on. It was nearing it's end.

Hide seemed to grow uncharacteristically timid as he was close to reaching the last line, and they both knew what was coming. It was as unavoidable as anything, and Kaneki wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it or not.

But regardless, sooner than expected, it came.

_"Oh, I love you, Ken-"_

* * *

It was sort of ridiculous, how the two basically adult men were just sitting there in the room, now grown silent, blushing like idiots.

Kaneki didn't understand why Hide just _had_ to choose that song. And _now_ of all times too. This time when he was so confused about everything. He didn't know anymore, if it was a joke or not, if he could say what he knew he would say if the situation called for it. He was so lost in all of this, in Hide's always as careless and light behavior, the thing that had drawn him to the other in the first place. He was lost about what to say or do, though he usually always knew when it was with Hide.

He wasn't sure if this was the sign of something greater beginning, he wasn't sure if he hated all of this or not. But probably he didn't, because there was that annoying little thing called hope, which he truly wished not to be false.

"Hide..." Kaneki quietly said, he wasn't sure how he'd proceed from this, if he'd act out the 'annoyed' or the 'embarrased' route, or whatever else he even could say. He looked at Hide, who had crawled up on the floor, and realized that Hide was probably shaking of laughter. Kaneki felt like laughing too, seeing this once again so childish behaviour that could make him feel at ease anytime.

And because he once again had no idea what was going on, because he was blinded by Hide's weird sense of humor, his strange way of doing things, this was a celebration after all, a celebration for nothing in particular. Because of all this, Kaneki really did what he felt like doing, and burst out in laughter together with Hide.

_"And I love you too-"_

* * *

 Everything had ended very abruptly. Suddenly, Hide had stopped laughing, and he'd gotten up from the floor, he'd walked up to Kaneki without a word, just staring at him intently for the whole time.

"Really?" He'd asked, no _demanded,_ staring straight into Kaneki's eyes. All the laughter had ceased by now, and the air had turned heavy again, like only twice before.

Hide was holding onto Kaneki's shoulders and his hair was tickling Kaneki's cheek , that's how close he was. But this was different from that time in the rain, in a way that now they needed words. Kaneki was holding his breath for a moment, unable to form words as he stared back into Hide's eyes.

"Yeah,"  he quietly said. He wasn't sure if this was the first time he admitted it to himself or not, he felt a pressure in his chest when he let the word slip out, because though he knew that no matter what, Hide wouldn't go, he was still afraid. Oh so afraid.

He hadn't really expected anything, he hadn't _known_ what to expect anyway, so when he felt the impact of something almost falling on him, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, a pair of hands against his back. Hide had just dropped himself onto Kaneki and was now hugging him, his head burrowed into the Kaneki's neck, and arms tightly wwrapped up around the other man.

The muffled whisper that he let out, was nothing Kaneki actually could make out. It could have been the same question repeated, it could have been a ' _Me too'_ or an ' _I_ _'m glad_ ' it didn't really matter.

Hide was there nd now he wasn't laughing anymore, but if he was crying, he hid it into Kaneki's shoulder, and only the slight wet spot on his shirt would reveal it.  Kaneki was just too full of _everything_ to even cry or laugh, all he did was feel the incredible happiness well up inside him. He hummed quietly, as a reply to anything Hide might've said. It worked like that anyway.

Because now he was sure that their _kiss_ in the rain hadn't just been a strange dream, a coincidence of some sort, or even a misunderstanding.  It hadn't been mentioned even once in the months that had passed, and neither of them had cared too much, though he wasn't sure if their relationship had changed since then. It had taken a while to realize that sometimes even they needed words to communicate.

Perhaps now that they did, something would actually change. Perhaps it was this that they'd been celebrating all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry we listened to the song in school and my friend and rip. yeah theyre very in love now next chap is the last and yeah


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki didn't say anything at first, because even now he was waiting for a line that Hide had gotten into a habit of saying. Hide realized, he always did, and his confused expression turned into a warm smile.
> 
> "Welcome home, Ken,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 --- Future prospects / Anything goes
> 
> yeah last chapter yayyy im a bit late but ye. this is short also but mhm sorry

Kaneki was breathing heavily when he reached his destination. He had run all the way from the university, where he'd gotten the news. He'd felt the need to talk to Hide in person about this, though it didn't affect him directly. Kaneki was allowed to be happy, he knew it.

He'd run through the streets once more, it had been raining like no tomorrow. If he'd had the time to think, he would have felt nostalgic, because it was exactly like that one day. The day, now approximately 5 years ago, when he met Hide. Everything looked the same, from the way the sudden rain had surprised the city to the warm and cramped streets filled with shelter-seeking people.

Only that to Kaneki himself, as well as to probably most the people around him, everything had changed. Kaneki's destination was different, his clothes and his hair, his set of mind and his attitude, the general being of _him_ was different. He'd been changed by someone.

* * *

"Hide!" Kaneki shouted out the moment he flung open the door. The keys were left hanging in the lock, making a clinging noise as they hit the wall in the rush. Kaneki barged in, though of course remembering to take of his shoes at the entrance, and once in the living room, was met by a confused Hide staring back at him from the couch.

Kaneki didn't say anything at first, because even now he was waiting for a line that Hide had gotten into a habit of saying. Hide realized, he always did, and his confused expression turned into a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Ken," He said. He said that and despite the exitment the said Ken was currently holding, he still managed to smile back calmly, and reply with the usual, "I'm home, Hide."

* * *

"Okay but what happened?" Hide asked after a moment of dazzling and idiotically ridiculous smiles. Kaneki was brought back to reality, he actually snapped his head a bit and opened his eyes, smile being erased from his face only to be replaced with a more shy expression, one that clearly showed that he was itching to tell, but still wanted to wait.

Hide closed his eyes, sighed happily. He was jumpy just as much as Kaneki, though he didn't exactly know what the other was happy about right now.

"Aah," Kaneki started, a bit unsure, but after uselessly fidgeting for a second, he looked Hide into the eyes, "I got the job!"

Hide stood up immediately. Kaneki's eyes were squeezed shut, and when Hide came straight to him, he hugged him back. He got a whispered, _'congratulations'_ and he knew they'd talk about this soon.

* * *

It wasn't necessarily that Kaneki had grown _less_ _shy_ around new people, but more like he had lost some of the fear that had accompanied making new aquaintances before he met Hide. But he was still inherently grateful to Hide, who was the one that had caused the difference. Kaneki knew that an ability to communicate with people stranger to you, was useful.

And he thought that maybe it had helped him get through the job interview too. He'd been nervous, obviously, but he hadn't messed up completely, and he had a certain... _passion_ that had probably been obvious enough to catch the interviewer's interest.

So now, here he was, and Hide was telling him to have a safe trip, and he was so happy he could die.

* * *

"Ken?" He heard an inquiring voice from behind a corner. He peeked out from between the shelves, and saw him. Hide was standing there, with a goofy grin and a cute scarf covering his chin. His cheeks were red from the cold outside, but in here it was warm enough for him to have removed that awful striped hat Kaneki had tried to prevent him from buying last christmas.

"Hi!" Kaneki said, laughing inwardly at the other's silly appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Hide spinned around once, for extra measure, for no specific reason, who knows, and replied, "I got off early today and thought I'd come and see you work!"

Kaneki blushed a bit, but he was glad. Nodding happily, he went back to his job, from the corner of his eye he saw Hide sit down at that same table they had used to study at a couple of years back. He chuckled to himself and kept doing his job. After 6 months he was starting to get used to this.

* * *

"I also thought, " Hide added, as they were leaving the library after Kaneki's shift, "That we could grab something to eat now that we have time today?"

The night had already grown quite dark, and though it was a clear night, in the middle of the city not many stars could be seen.It was still around 8PM but the darkness descended early in winter.

"Sure why not," kaneki replied absent-mindedly. He was covering his own mouth with his glove, this winter was a particularly cold one, and he tried to warm his face. Hide had that ridiculous scarf, but Kaneki still watched as his breath turned into a misty mess in front of his face. It looked kind of beautiful, and he was honestly so happy that he could still notice these small things about Hide, even after some time.

* * *

"You really meant _grab_ , didn't you?" Kaneki asked, laughing at the fact that they'd gotten too lazy to actually go into a restaurant or anything, and had just grabbed something warm from a stand. They were eating it on their way home, and though it wasn't what he had expected, this was nice and cozy enough. They saved money at least.

Hide snorted too, but his cheeriness ended short as his food slipped out of his hands. He let out a small screech, and tried to catch the falling good, but it was doomed to happen despite his efforts. Maybe Kaneki shouldn't have laughed as much as he did at the expression this made Hide show, as he picked up the snow-covered thing he had planned to eat. He looked so down, like a dejected puppy or something.

"You can have half of mine," Kaneki said, still getting over his fit of laughter, and reached out the hand with the wrap in it towards Hide, "Here, take a bite."

Hide immediately cheered up, and did as Kaneki told him to. He grinned and said, "Thanks!" Before taking the biggest bite Kaneki could ever have expected him to take.

"I'm changing my mind Hide, you're not getting any more of this."

* * *

Sitting quietly at home, those evenings when they could just hang out at _their_ home, were one of the best things. Now that both of them were working members of society, the time they could just use to _relax_ had lessened immensely. It was getting rare, being able to just be like this, cuddled up together inside a blanket, leaning heads on each other's shoulders and maybe watching tv, maybe not.

Maybe Kaneki would read a book out loud to Hide, maybe they'd listen to music, maybe they wouldn't do anything at all, only enjoying each others presence and warmth. Anything it was, it was something both of them liked doing. 

And it wasn't anything they'd get bored of.

* * *

Years had already passed, things changed, people changed, but some things stayed the same, just like Kaneki had wished them to do so long ago. Hide was still the same, annoyingly easy-going and careless person on the outside, someone who could make him feel at ease with just a simple sentence or a squeeze of the hand. He was still the same, _incredibly_ understanding and kind person on the inside, someone who always knew _when_ Kaneki needed the help he could give to be calm again.

Kaneki was still the same person he was back then, he was shy and good-willed, he was someone who would always smile when Hide needed it, and would reply oh-so sarcastically when the situation called for it and make Hide laugh if he ever was secretly down. He noticed. Kaneki would do something ridiculously childish as often as Hide did, and both of them would try to hide the fact that they still wished they were children.

But it wasn't that bad being an adult, no, Kaneki thought. Not when you could be an adult with someone like Hide.

He wouldn't mind actually growing old with this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kaneki as a librarian. some day ill write that librarian au tho. ah but thank you for reading this weird thing everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> yep so there. thanks for reading, new chapter tomorrow. hide has an ex but yea its no big deal. nishio was rude there sorry


End file.
